Angel's Gate Demon's Key
by Yui Moonlight
Summary: She was an angel without wings... He was a demon living in the human world. What happens when their paths have crossed? AU
1. Prologue

Light... She was surrounded by pure white light. She knew she should have been scared but all she felt in that moment was warmth and contentment. Suddenly she heard a voice calling out

**...ire ... Only you... can... do this task...**

She whirled around trying to find where the voice was coming from, but it seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time stirring an unidentifiable emotion within the very depths of her soul. "W-Who?... "

**My child... urry... I-I...an't hold out... uch...l..nger...O..ly..you...an..a..ve...him...**

The voice was fading into nothingness, and with it the sense of security that she felt was replaced by fear... And darkness, she ran, trying to catch the ever fading light that was growing dimmer by the second until the darkness overtook her whole figure pulling her into its dark depths, suffocating her filling her entire existence with its oppressive weight she tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth. Deeper..Deeper... Her vision was fading... within the void of darkness all she could hear was the sound of laughter...

With a jolt, she opened her eyes, Light! Glaring white light, quickly she closed her eyes blinded by the sudden change of surroundings. Then slowly opening her eyes once again all she could see was a foggy haze at first then slowly.. she could see the haze begin to lift.

_W-where?_

She was in a bed that she was certain, slowly she looked around her, there, next to her was a person a woman to be exact. She was looking at an odd machine that produced an odd sound. The woman looked at her then her eyes widened showing surprise. "You're awake! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Her voice reverberated with the emotion of surprise and shock it was also tinged with a sort of amazement.

"I-I don't know... Where am I?... Who... am I?


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I don't know if anyone's gonna read this but I'm really happy right now... (Maybe because it's my first story. And thanks a lot to Happy Writing for commenting and reading the prologue. The main story's not going to be rolling until the 3rd or 4th chapters so I hope you guys will be patient with me. The first 2 will be a sort of introduction to some of the characters and their meetings with each other... I'm delving too much in this so let's just get on with the story!

Oh Yeah... **DISCLAIMER:** Grand Chase and any of its characters don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, why are you my partner!" Exclaimed a red headed female wearing black pants and a black trench coat with red piping.<p>

"Because you idiot, if you were sent alone on this mission you would have probably just charged straight in and set the whole place in fire. There are a lot of innocent civilians in there you muscle brain." Replied a rather short person that wore a very large hat that covered her features in shadow.

The both of them were at an empty alley next to a huge white building with the sign ERENDIA MEDICAL HOSPITAL in big white coloured lights.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The red head asked skeptically. "Of course, the sensors reacted to a large scale disturbance in this area with the hospital at its centre. I'm pretty sure it was the cause of a very powerful entity, most likely a high level demon add that to the fact that underneath the hospital lies an intersection of leylines . They might be ging to do some sort of ritual here. Just like the summoning that we're gonna do." Explained her companion.

"Wait, what's a greyline or whatever its called."

"It's leylines these are invisible lines of power lying in the earth sometimes called cursis. When two or more leylines meet they create a leygate." Seeing the blank look on the face of her companion she sighed. "Okay to make your small brain understand, a leygate is a point in an area with high amounts of power where they allow supernatural forces to become more powerful, and also where a summoning can be performed. You got it you muscle head?"

The redhead knight bristled at the insult. "Oh Shut up Arme! Just because I'm not a genius like you doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

Arme ignored the comment instead, opting to walk towards a nearby car and open its trunk and pulled out a large black case covered in bandages. Its shape not unlike that of a coffin's. Half dragging - half carrying it across the stree she set it down in an upright position in front of her companion and leaned against it panting.

"Huff... I..can't believe how you can carry this thing everywhere without breaking a sweat Elesis, this thing weighs a _ton!_" she exclaimed in between breaths.

"Yeah well, I'm honestly a bit surprised you can even lift that thing." Even without the hat Elesis could tell that Arme was insulted and about to retort with a vengeance "What I mean is I haven't seen anyone be able to lift that except, maybe Knight Master but she's not exactly human so that doesn't count."

Hearing this Arme calmed down and started to rummage her pockets. "Right, then back to business. I'm going to start and try to call out and shape my _anima_ so keep your smart-ass comments to yourself for a while, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just get on with it already we don't have all day."

Yeah, I know it's short but I'm going to post the next chapter in about 3 days so it'll be a fast update!

* * *

><p>Oh! and also thank to <strong>Happy Writing<strong> for the comment. I still actually don't know if I'm going to make a pairing here so I'll take your suggestion into account...

(Still looking up sources for inspiration...)

Pls. Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Long time no see you guys... ehem...

Well you might be wondering why I haven't updated for a while when I said that I would be updating within three days or so, and I'm very sorry for that, the reason is that I actually got sick for a few weeks and I also had to find my notes which I had misplaced somewhere... Darn it!

...Ooops... I'm rambling again aren't I? hehe... well here's the continuation of the previous chappie, It's a bit short but pls. bear with me *I'm still trying to find my notes.

* * *

><p>Arme rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing symbols in the air, faint traceries of purple flames trailing across her fingers and chanted.<p>

**_EGO possideo per cause of ordo, hic dico super vestri vox_**

Wind swirled about her small frame, blowing away her hat. Short purple hair tumbled out blown by the breeze

**_tribuo mihi vestri regimen quod suscipio_**

The small parchment glowed, ancient words and symbols long forgotten over the centuries flowed out like a river gushing from the depths of the earth.

The river of knowledge

**_ refero meus dico quod presto nostrum pactum_**

Coalescing at the tips of her outstretched fingers, a glowing shape began to form. She reached out and grabbed the glowing object her voice ringing with an ancient power

_**ADVEHO! quod servo MIHI!**_

As these words were spoken, Light burst out from the point of contact momentarily blinding the young mage and the redheaded knight, slowly, the light grew dimmer until it faded at last.

Elesis who had been unusually quiet the whole time was intrigued inspite of herself. Only a few select mages from the Violet mage guild were deemed capable of summoning an _anima_, a magical weapon that represented the summoner's soul. It was a rare sight to see an _Anima, _rarer still to actually see the summoning with her own eyes. "What is it?"

"...It's a...staff..." Arme trailed off.

"A staff? Wait, don't tell me it looks like that girly cute wand that Cardcaptor Sakura uses? And if it is I am seriously going to laugh my head off." Elesis joked with a smile. But the look on Arme's face removed the humor from the situation.

"_Wait... It does?_ It looks like a pink, _FRILLY_ _baton _with a _star?" _

"Well.. not exactly but you're close, at lea-"

"OH GOD! we're DOOMED! I have to depend on someone who uses a FREAKING PINK baton for crying out loud!" Elesis cut her off ranting.

That did it, Arme couldn't take it anymore and shouted at Elesis who was spouting _long strings of profanities_.

"Will YOU GET A GRIP! It's not like YOU'RE THE ONE who has to USE IT! Besides, I thought I told you it doesn't look exactly like _that! See!" _She held out her _staff_ to Elesis, making sure that the annoyed redhead could see it clearly. It _did_ look just like a baton though it wasn't pink but purple hardly made a difference in the redhead's opinion, at the top of the staff was a form of a crescent engraved with a purple jewel that seemed to pulsate with a life of its own.

"... A t least it doesn't have frills or anything girly, if it did I would seriously throw that thing into the ocean..." She muttered darkly, Arme noticed that she also had similar thoughts, powerful magical artifact be damned.

"Well, now that the summoning is over and done with, what's our mission?" Elesis asked seriously, crossing her arms across her chest "Our primary mission is just to observe for any anomalies in the area, primarily the hospital grounds." Arme counted with her fingers "Second, if we can find the cause of the disturbance that happened earlier and contain it. Third, we h-

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion coming from the hospital cut off the mage's explanation, Reacting only by instinct Elesis took off towards the source of the disturbance, grabbing the large coffin like case with her, Leaving the short mage in a shocked expression which was quickly replaced by anger, and quickly ran after the reckless knight.

"Damn it! _Elesis!"_ tightening her grip on her staff, she dove towards the flaming building as more explosions burst from inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: also thank you to <em>Karakuri Pierrot <em>for the review and adding this to her favorites list! THANK YOU!** That really means a lot to me and about the Ryan & Lire pairing, I know what you mean and it's just my opinion but I don't think they're too suited for each other...(pls. don't hate me for that)

_Also this is the latin translations of the summoning recited by Arme_ :

**_EGO possideo per cause of ordo hic dico super vestri vox : _**_I, abiding by the laws of order, hereby call upon your powers_

_**_tribuo mihi vestri regimen quod suscipio : _**_Give me your guidance and support__

__**_refero meus dico quod presto nostrum pactum : _**_Answer my call and fulfill our contract___

____**ADVEHO! quod servo MIHI! : ** Come! and serve me!____


	4. Chapter 3

"NO!"

She woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping down her entire body. She had that same dream again, the one that she had ever since she woke up, but whenever she tried to recall her dream, all that she could remember is a dark foreboding feeling and a sense of urgency that she couldn't shake off.

Its been two weeks since she regained consciousness, with no memory whatsoever of her own identity. From what the doctors told her, it seemed that she had been involved in some kind of car accident along with her family, she was the only one who survived the crash, but she had been reduced to a vegetative state for over two years. The doctors had lost all hope of her ever regaining consciousness, as she had been diagnosed as braindead.

It was strange, but whenever she tried to think about the family she supposedly lost, she felt... empty. A s if the word _family_ or the people associated with it was non-existent, a foreign entity that she could not fathom.

Shaking her head to clear away these thoughts, she then quietly tried to sit up, moving to the edge of the bed, her thin, skinny legs dangling by the bedside. Carefully setting her feet down on the floor. She shuddered as the cold stone floor made contact with her bare feet, the sensation sent a tingling throughout her body. Gripping at the handrails connected to her bed with her weak hands, she tried to pull herself up, her still weak muscles straining in protest at being used for the first time in two years. When she thought that she had finally gained her bearings she slowly released her hold on the rails- "oof!" her legs crumpled under her, almost falling face first, luckily she was able to grab onto the railings. She tried again, this time not falling face first in the floor. She smiled and slowly but surely she released her hold and was able to remain standing. Taking a deep breath, she walked, it was just a small step and yet, it gave her a feeling of elation and accomplishment. Her left foot came next then her right, and all the while you would be able to hear her mutter "Come on, left foot... then right..." while going down the dark hall.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: well... its been a long time since I've updated and it's a short one at that but in actuality this is just the first part and I decided to post this so I would finish typing the next one by tomorrow. The next chap has more or less been written in my new notes but I can't seem to think of a good action scene... In case your wondering this chap is connected to the previous chapters and it will be made clear on the next chap...<strong>

**Oh! and Pierrot-san what I meant in my view on Lire x Ryan was that its just been used too much. anyway **

**See You Soon! =D Pls. R&R... =3**


	5. Chapter 4

"It's amazing! That girl was supposed to have been in a lifelong coma and yet two weeks ago she just miraculously opened her eyes and started speaking!"

Exclaimed a middle-aged man, holding a sheet of medical reports that had been the cause of his astonishment, being an experienced doctor, he had seen his fair share of terrible accidents. He had dark hair greying at the temples and looked in such disarray; it was obvious that he had not slept for days. He sat down at his chair and rubbed his temples with his right hand while resting the other that held the papers on top of the table, sighing as he did so.

"_Indeed _it is nothing short of… _miraculous_…for her to recover."

Came a low and seductive purr that sent a shiver down the man's spine, he quickly whirled his head at the source of the voice and found himself staring at a woman with long auburn hair ending at her waist and dark amethyst eyes that held a dangerous light. "Who are you?" Asked the doctor warily as he stood up and took a step in her direction, something from this woman gave him a sense of apprehension, while noting that it was almost midnight, surely way past the time for visiting hours.

"Oh, no one really." She smirked, her eyes glinting dangerously taking a step closer to the doctor who unconsciously stepped back, unnerved by this bewitching woman before him.

"I'm just here to…" She moved closer to him and all the while with him retreating backwards until pinned to the wall. "What was it again?" She taps her finger on her chin thinking "Oh that's right, I'm just here to visit a… friend of mine." As these words left her lips, pools of dark shadows began to spread underneath her feet, twisting and curling a shape becoming more and more defined. Towering above any human its figure hard to discern being a creature born of pure darkness the only part of it visible was its bright red eyes glowing as fiercely as the flames of hell, its dragon like claws flashed and the man found himself pinned to the wall. The woman leaned over to him and whispered some words by his ear his face an expression of pure terror and bewilderment. "I-I-I don't know anyone by that name! T-there's no one here in this hospital w-who goes by that title! "He cried as the shadow's grip kept him from running all his thrashing futile. The _woman_ no, the demoness walked away stopping a few steps away from the doorway.

"I might have gotten the name wrong but I know she's here, I can _feel it."_

She spared a look at the man, he was crying now, all control of his bodily functions now lost to sheer terror, literally peeing his pants. Making a moue of distaste as she went through the hospital doors, she waved her hands dismissively in a bored fashion.

"Kill him and everyone in this building. Find the _girl_ and bring her back to me _alive._"

"**NO! HELP ME PLE-"**

**SPLASH!**

Cold water dripped down her face the cool sensations relaxing her stiff muscles. Letting the sensations subside she looked intently at the mirror in front of her, studying her appearance for the first time since opening her eyes to the world.

Staring back at her was a girl with long blonde hair almost white hanging limply past her back, ending down at her thighs; a few strands clung to her wet face emphasizing her green eyes that should have shone like emerald lacked its lustre due to fatigue. While her body was too thin, her skin a sickly pale in colour. She pulled her arms to her sides and parted her hair by the sides of her ears, She gingerly touched the tips of her ears that were small and round easily covered by her hair.

'_How come it isn't…pointy?' _

She quickly shook her head at the weird thought. Looking back at her reflection she silently murmured three simple words filled with deep curiosity and trepidation.

"_Who_…are you?"

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion rocked the entire building, knocked her off her feet that sent her sprawling on the smooth tiled floor. Alarms blared throughout the area, frantically, she tried to stand , her body felt stiff and unwilling to follow her commands but fear gave her strength, unsteadily she got to her feet and tried to get out as fast as possible.

All she wanted to do at that moment was to run and yet, all that her weakened body could manage was a feeble walk. As she went towards the hallway trying to make sense of all the chaos shrieks and shouts of terror reached her ears. She stopped short, suddenly holding her head in pain.

**_'Monster!'_**

**_'Please! Help! Anyone!'_**

**_'I don't want to die!'_**

**_'Run! Quickly!'_**

Pain! Indescribable pain engulfed her entire being as thoughts of agony and pure terror rocked her mind. "Please, make it stop!" she sobbed a short pained breath escaping her lips, as cold dread settled down the pit of her stomach a single phrase went through her mind.

_Its my fault…all my fault. They're coming for me._

Why? Why was this happening to her? Why did she think she was the cause for all this? Fresh tears welled up in her eyes threatening to overflow as all of the confusion and fear weighing on her mind came full force, she slid down towards the ground as the tears finally fell down her cheeks, unable to stop the outpouring of emotions sobs racked her entire body, the pain momentarily forgotten.

A large shadow loomed over her hunched form. Wiping her tears, she looked up, coming face to face with burning red eyes. It was a grotesque creature that seemed to be made from the shadows itself with a long tail as long at its body, its gargoyle like head seemingly scrutinized her prone position. It came towards her with slow deliberate steps, she wanted to run and yet she was held in place by its gaze sheer terror perforating through her spine. Its long tail lunged towards her at inhuman speed and everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay finally posted the 4th chapter! I know you guys now know who the person in the preview is, come on tell me you'll get a virtual cookie =3 longest chapter so far, oh! the next chapter would be a little hard for me with it having action scenes... Please Read and Review! It helps me to think up ideas! =3...**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

At the first sign of danger the usual response of a normal human would be to run at a moments notice or avoid it altogether, but for Elesis her response would be quite the opposite. Rushing headlong guns blazing(so to speak) with courage considered stupidity and asinine stubbornness. As with the incident right now the redhead was undoubtedly charging in without any plan in mind, giving her partner another thing to add to her ever growing list of grievances concerning the reckless/stupid Knight.

_'Not even a second before the explosion and she just rushes in without any preparation or protection'_ thought Arme gritting her teeth as the hold on her staff tightened.

"Don't let me catch up to you getting killed, or I will personally dive into hell and bring you back just to kill you myself!" she hissed under her breath, running through the hospital hallways following the distinct presence of her _friend_.

"Where the hell is that demon?" Elesis grunted as she ran up the stairs passing many scared civilians. Most were panicking, trying to run away from the flaming buildings, while some were trying to instil atleast a semblance of order in the enfolding chaos. Passing through them the knight quickly went to where she predicted the blast originated from, continuing to pass countless rooms and empty hallways she suddenly stopped short.

In front of her, the entire area was covered in blood, dismembered bodies littering the floor. What lay before her was an utter massacre, human bodies torn to pieces, some with their internal organs spilling forth, littering the floor in a gory and disgusting mess, her shoes stepping on a puddle of blood as she lost focus on her surroundings, dimly aware that she was gripping her hands so tightly, drawing forth blood as it dripped down.

_**Drip**_

_Bastards_

_**Drip**_

Images of the past passed through her eyes

_**Drip**_

_Blood, there was blood everywhere, everything was in flames-_

_**Drip**_

_A sword bathed in flames and blood_

"-sis!..."

'_Do you wish for vengeance? I can give you what you desire…'_

'_Call out my name'_

'_N-name…?'_

'_You are the only one who can free me'_

Her lips moved forming the words etched into her soul

***Slap!***

"Elesis! Get a grip!" A sudden shake

She blinked, hand automatically holding her cheek. Once again she found herself in her own body, her shoulders gripped by a short purple haired girl, worry evident in her expression.

"A-Arme?"

"Who else would it be, you dodo head!" Irritation was evident in that tone, laced with an underlying of worry. Taking a deep breath she looked directly at the redhead "I know that everything that transpired here is horrible, but you shouldn't lose yourself just like that, what if you suddenly called out for-"her rant was cut off by a sudden hiss "I know! I know… but still…" Elesis looked to the side, trembling with barely suppressed rage trying to suppress the feelings that were coming back to the surface. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hit to her head. "OW! What did you do that for?"

"That's for you being silly and getting hung up on the past again." A shadow crossed Arme's face for a moment which was quickly replaced by a wry grin, making the redhead pass it off as her imagination.

"Where's the annoying gung-ho readhead with the policy of 'attack now ask questions later'?" The mage hollered as she sped away from her partner. With her spirits lifted up a bit, Elesis made a grin of her own and proceeded to catch up to the mage who had walked ahead of her. "Come back here pipsqueak!"

* * *

><p>She was inside the darkness again, that foreboding and suffocating darkness… robbing her of her senses and filling her with dread. Curling herself into a ball she rested her head on her knees and began to hum a simple song, trying to block out the images that suddenly assaulted her mind.<p>

_Chaos, the very air filled with screams of pain and suffering. The sky bathed in the colour of blood as the sun was covered by the moon_ _as balls of flame rained down the scorched land. A single figure stood on top of a cliff overlooking the entire scene a dark orb clasped in its hand__**.**_

_Rain poured down the valley, washing away the blood and putting out the flames from the destroyed village. Bodies lay all around their expressions twisted in agony. In the midst of it all a young girl clutched another figure crying into the heavens her screams muffled by the booming thunder- A sword red as blood glowed._

_A burning forest, a shadowed form running, seemingly trying to run after other figures its shape changing to that of a wolf._

Her breathing became laboured as the scenes unfolded before her. "Please… stop! I-I don't want to see anymore!"

**No**

That voice… it was the voice that she had heard in her dreams. The one that gave her a feeling of contentment. Her eyes snapped open, as two pinpricks of light began to glow in the horizon, one a light purple and the other, a dark red.

**You must understand… What they went through and accept who they are… As they would accept you as well…**

The lights grew brighter, increasing in intensity and driving away the darkness.

**They would come to your aid… Have faith…**

She smiled as a feeling of security washed over her, and she closed her eyes once again a new song sprouting from her lips. A hymn that filled one's soul with joy and serenity.

* * *

><p>The two of them continued to walk down the now deserted hallway with Elesis in front, the coffin case hanging on her right shoulder, its straps held securely with her right hand and Arme following right behind her. Their postures were rigid, both their faces showing serious expressions. A few minutes earlier, Arme used her staff to pinpoint the location of the demon that was undoubtedly the cause of the disturbance and they quickly made their way towards it though what greeted them on the way towards their target were trails of dead bodies and blood quickly draining them of their mirth.<p>

As they came face to face with the demon however, they were caught off-guard, not because of the pile of bodies that were piled up in the area nor the acrid smell of flames and gore but at the creature that was tearing apart the body of a nurse. Its body seemed to be created by the shadows itself, its edges curling like dark smoke; a dragonic head with eyes as intense as burning flames with large claws that could tear apart flesh and a long tail almost as long as its body curled at around a form with blonde hair.

The figure held by the demons tail suddenly stirred, breaking the split second hesitation of the two.

"Elesis!"

Said redhead had already sprung into action the moment she saw the light movement of the person the demon held. She dashed straight towards the creature bringing up the coffin case in a diagonal slash, aiming for the creatures face; It jumped back avoiding the blow, letting out a roar it charged the redhead swiping its claws aiming to rip the knight into shreds only to be blocked by the case. Wasting no time with the claw still held back by the case, Elesis rammed the creature pinning it to the wall.

"Get that civilian out of here!" She grunted with the effort of immobilizing the thrashing demon.

"Right!"

Not needing to be told twice, the young mage held up her staff and concentrated as a green magic circle inscribed with runes lost to the world began to form under her, expanding towards the straining knight and demon that were locked in a battle of strength, pulsing with a green glow it began to spin in a a dizzying speed.

"**Teleport!"**

Green light exploded, blinding Elesis for a moment, a moment that cost her as she was flung to the wall and smashing right through it burying her in rubble. The creature screeched realizing that the precious burden it carried by its tail was suddenly gone along with the short purple haired girl accompanying the redhead that had pinned it earlier.

"Heh… Got you good didn't we?" The redhead emerged from the rubble getting up from the wall she went through, propping up the coffin case beside her. She grinned in a feral way her eyes glinting in enjoyment. "Now that there are no more civilians-" The bandages covering the case ripped at the edges, as it opened up "-I can go all out!" Red light erupted from the case covering the whole floor in a crimson light comparable to blazing embers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **and a cliffhanger! hahaha... Well how have you guys been? I don't know if many of you are still interested in this story since no one has even commented since the 3rd chapter *sigh* not counting KheiJay(Loko k Khei! mangasar ba?) anyway, I think that there are still some who are reading it since I can still see some views and THANK YOU to **yumenokiki ** for adding this to his/her favorites and alerts list! Its very gratifying that someone is enjoying this story. I have to say that now that I have two stories I have decided that Seriously? will be my top priority to update though that may change if you tell me your views regarding the matter *hints at the review button*. Come on if I get atleast 3 reviews for this chapter I **might** be able to update within a week or so... Begging aside I hope you guys are glued to your seats this chapter.

See you soon! =3


	7. Chapter 6

_"Now that there are no more civilians-" The bandages covering the case ripped at the edges, as it opened up "-I can go all out!" Red light erupted from the case covering the whole floor in a crimson light comparable to blazing embers._

A sword with a blade of pure crimson was held in her hands, its hilt of onyx glinted in a dark light. Elesis hefted the weapon with her right hand resting it on her shoulder. "Well... I said I'd get serious but it seems that my sword is still sealed." As if to prove her point, the blade was wrapped in chains pulsing with faint shadows, just like that of a beating heart...

The demon, at the sight of the weapon held by the redhead, became guarded, almost like it was afraid. Its tail flicked, as it tensed body coiling like a spring. A sudden lunge its right arm aiming for her head. An action that the knight merely side-stepped, bringing up her sword to parry the following blow of its left arm locked in a contest of strength, trying to overpower one another. Elesis gritted her teeth as a flash caught her attention, jumping back in order to avoid the thrust of its tail as fast as a snake's bite "Tcht!" Not wasting any time, the demon charged intending to kill the knight that was caught by surprise. Being a stubborn person Elesis met the attack head-on ducking the blows, she thrust her sword towards its chest, kicking the ground. The enemy's eyes widened, jumping back trying to avoid the blow that managed to nick it's shoulder. It bellowed in agony, its wound open and looked like being burned by dark blue flames. "Heh... You're still standing? You must be a pretty strong demon then. Even sealed, normal ones would be dead if they so much as touch it. My sword contains the ability to burn anything it cuts inside out." Elesis casually explained, but in her mind she was worried. Even though her sword was specifically made for the destruction of demons it had a mind of its own, if she dragged this match for much longer it might awaken. It took all of her power just to wield it, feeling her stamina being drained, she figured it would be best to end this quickly.

With a cry, she launched herself towards the enemy with a kick aimed towards its head. The arm lashed out, grabbing her foot and pulling her into an upside down position, its tail raised like a scorpion about to strike. With a grunt the redhead slashed her sword, trying to cutoff the arm that held her immobile. Its tail came down just as the sword severed the hand that held her,both body and arm dropping to the ground with an audible thud rolling with the momentum Elesis then jumped to the side, her chest heaving with exhaustion, blood trailed down her face, coming from a cut on her cheek from the narrowly evaded blow. Holding her sword with two arms the knight crouched her body poised to attack. Burning red eyes looked at her, pain and rage fueling the monster.

With a sudden burst of speed Elesis charged, exchanging blows one after another, ducking and weaving her way from the onslaught of blows, eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to find an opening... _There!_ A sudden thrust of the blade, overcoming defenses and went straight to its head. An inhuman roar resounded, with the last of its strength quickly diminishing, the demon raised its arm trying to impale the person responsible for its demise. Only to be quickly engulfed in bright violet flames.

The knight jumped back, her eyes wide with surprise, watching as the creature before her thrashed and screeched, until it finally stopped, the flames extinguishing. What was left of the creature was just a black mound, a mound that then dissolved into shadows.

* * *

><p>A black orb floated in front of a woman, her eyes set in a faraway vision. With a wave of her hand the orb vanished in a trail of black smoke, flowing into the outstretched hand.<p>

"Such an incompetent animal... But that's alright, I had my fun. I'll leave the girl to you for now Grand Chase. I trust that you'll take care of her until our supposed..._Reunion._"

She smiled, it was a smile containing no warmth, only ruin and a promise of domination.

* * *

><p><em>"Elesis!"<em> panting heavily with the case beside her, Elisis lifted her head and looked at the sealing. _What?_

_"I felt a sudden flare of power earlier, did the sword-" _the finality in her tone booked no argument, after a few minutes of silence the voice in her head returned.

"_If not... then what was the source of that flare?" _A careful question.

_"No. It wasn't the sword. Something went and lit that monster on fire. I don't know who or what, but it was definitely something dangerous." _With narrowed eyes the brash knight thought of what happened earlier to the demon and the state it was in, in their encounter. It was holding something with its tail, wrapped around a limp- her eyes widened, suddenly standing upright. a sharp hiss of pain escapes from her lips, the sudden action straining her already exhausted body. Slumping back down, Elesis called out _"What happened to the civilian we rescued earlier?" "She's fine. I looked over her and it seems that she wasn't harmed in anyway, though her body is incredibly weak and malnourished." _A sigh of relief escaped her lips, a light smile forming on her earlier grim countenance.

_"Now the problem is what do we do with her?"_

_"About that... I sort of... took her to our house..."_

_"Ah I se-" _**"WHAAAATTTT!?" **Crows and stray animals surrounding the hospital suddenly took off, seemingly chased by unseen demons.

* * *

><p>When she regained consciousness, she was confused.<p>

_Where am I? What happened?... _

Images flashed in her mind. Walking down the hallways, trying to escape- but what?

-A monster... a creature seemingly made from shadows. Its tail poised to kill... kill her... sudden blackness...

Her eyes instantly snapped open abruptly sitting up, gasping in fear and astonishment. She grabbed her chest breathing heavily.

_I-I-I'm alive? But... how...?_

Looking around, she noticed she was lying on a bed(noting its soft and fluffy texture unlike the hard and stiff feeling in the bed she was used to sleeping in) lying in the corner of a room, a window near the bed was opened, letting the silvery glow of the moon illuminate the otherwise dim room. Unlike the pure white walls and seemingly immaculate area of the hospital, this room was cluttered with clothes tossed all over the floor, some seemed to have been left unwashed far longer than was acceptable, papers littered the desk opposite the bed and from what she could discern out of the sparse lighting, the walls were painted in a combination of red and orange much like that of a sky in sunset. As she was contemplating how she came to this room, muffled voices filtered through a door right across the bed. Pulling the blanket draped over her closer to shivering body, she stood up and carefully made her way near the door.

"It's not like we had any other choice! She was the target of that monster!"

A second voice responded, anger and barely kept frustration evident in the tone.

"I know that! but she's still just a civilian. We can't just go and take anyone under the Chase's protection and say"- a fake sweetness was heard laced with dripping sarcasm- 'Hey there Knight Master, we just saved a girl from a demon attack. Would it be okay if she came and lived with us?' I don't think so."

"H-How can you say that! Its not like we were any different!" An outraged retort, followed by a surprised gasp. A tense atmosphere descended upon the room's occupants, a silence that was held for a few seconds, seconds that lasted an eternity.

Hearing enough and feeling quite guilty for whatever mess she got herself into, the girl stepped back trying to carefully retrace her steps and return to the bed pretending to feign sleep. Unluckily for her, the blanket wrapped around her body became entangled on her legs, causing her to start falling backwards.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I d-d-didn't mean it like that, Ele-" *thump!* Everything suddenly lapsed into silence once again. Broken by the sudden opening of the door in front of her, temporary blinding her due to the sudden exposure to light. Lowering her arms covering her face, she looked at the people she presumed was responsible for the sudden change of quarters for her.

A rather tall redhead was holding a sword right in front of her face with a scowl marring her otherwise good-looking, almost handsome features. Gulping at the sharp point right between her eyes she noticed a purple haired girl who looked younger than her companion carefully put her hand on the redhead's arm silently nodding her head at the nameless girl's direction. Meeting her eyes with her shorter companion, the redhead begrudgingly lowered her weapon and huffed, glaring straight at the blonde. "All right, now that you're awake can you tell us what happened in the hospital earlier?"

She gripped the blanket closer to her body. A tentative smile crossing her face, as her soft voice echoed throughout the silence.

"Umm... B-before that...c-can I get some clothes first?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally done! I'm so sorry for not updating for this long! *bows profusely* Really I am! I was actually planning on updating since November 1st but I suddenly got very busy and on top of that I got sick for about a week(I still am but now its only a minor cold).

Thank you for still bearing with me and my _very_ random update times, I really can't thank you guys who read my story enough.

**To Bznboy: **I was going to answer you with a PM but it seems that you disabled that particular function so I'm going to address your query here. **Yes this is a modern AU so expect them to have access to computers and the internet.**


End file.
